bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirikō
Kirikō (霧紅, Crimson Mist) is a female Shinigami of unknown allegiance. She has shown to be extremly skilled in the arts of Kidō, apparently being a former member of the Kidō Corps. She is widely known as Kirikō of the Thousand Spells (霧紅の 千呪, Kirikō no Senju). : Unimaginable power, wrapped all inside the body of a young girl.... - User:KingBarragan Appearance Young in appearance, Kirikō has long black hair and red eyes. She normally keeps her upper body bandaged with a pair of black pants that reach her lower calf. Over her, she normally wears a black cloak, with the kanji on it saying "努 忘失" meaning never forget. On her lower back, she wears a strap that holds a tantō. She has shown to have the ability to change into a raven, a skill similar to that of Yoruichi Shiōin. Personality Kirikō is a strong-willed and emphatic person who puts all her heart and effort into the things she does. She has shown to enjoy taking on students, seeing it more as a game then anything else. Despite her mastery of many Shinigami skills, she is quite childish and immature. On occasion she has shown to become serious, acting as a superior person and taking the role as leader. Despite her childish appearance, she is quite old and has years of experience under her belt. She has often stated to have teased Shunsui Kyōraku during his time in the Shinō Academy about his inability to get a girl to like him. Abilities *'Kidō Mastery'- A Master in the art of Kidō, Kirikō has shown to effortlessly use low leveled Kidō without much as an incantation or a wave of hand. Always her strongest field, she has applied Kidō to many forms of combat. She is one of the few people who have mastered the art of Shunko, being on par with such Kidō experts like Kisuke Urahara. In her days she has developed many Kidō as well, naming them to her liking and even gaining a name for doing so. She is known as Kirikō of the Thousand Spells solely because of her mastery in this art. **'Shunkō'- A mixture of Kidō and Hand-to-Hand combat, Kirikō can effectively use this technique to enhance her battle prowess. Learned and mastered by watching Yoruichi, Kirikō can effectively channel the powerful reiryoku over her arms and legs to enhance her battle performance. *'Sealing Master'- She has shown to be skilled in the art of Sealing, being able to seal her reiatsu off making her incapable of being tracked within the Real World. On her back, it is shown to have a large 12-pronged seal known as Misshitsude (密室で, closed behind doors). This allows her to activate one seal at a time, each releasing more of her reiatsu. She has stated to not have opened all 12, since her days as a member of the Gotei. *'Hakuda expert'- Not her strongest department, she can however utilize her minimal strength to her liking. Being fast and agile, she has shown to take on many hollows at once using her hands solely. *'Enhanced amounts of Reiatsu'- Her small size, doesn't even come close to matching her unusually large amount of Reiatsu. She has gone as far as to seal up most of her reiatsu to keep from causing wide-spread damage around her. After sealing it over the years, if she were to release it all at once she would without wanting to, devestate the area around her to the greatest extent. Zanpakutō Kirikō's Zanpakutō is called Rindō (竜胆, Bellflower) and is sealed as a tantō on her lower back. It has an unusually scarlet sheath with several petal designs along it. It also lacks a guard, odd for something of its design. The release phrase is Shimekorosu (絞め殺す, to strangle to death). *'Shikai'- In Shikai, Rindō becomes a long silver rope. The rope, when first released is loose, limp and seemingly stringy. After giving it a twirl, it will wrap around her arm and become solid. She has shown to also gain a thick red aura of reiatsu as well, matching her eyes. **'Shikai Abilities'- In Shikai, Rindō has the ability to control plant life in the vicinity. By moving her hand, she can call forth or even dismiss plants, tree's, bushes, etc. She has shown to be able to converse with the plant life, being able to control them with her soothing voice. She has shown to use the plant life in both offense and defense. ***'Datsuryoku' (脱力, draining of strength)- Gathering reiatsu within Rindō, Kirikō will strike her fist into the ground releasing forward dozens of scarlet colored vines. The vines have the ability to drain reiatsu, which in turn becomes usage for Rindō's other techniques. ***'Akeame' (朱雨, Scarlet Rain)- Gathering reiatsu within Rindō, Kirikō will thrust her hand towards the sky. A cloud will form and from it, ironically a scarlet colored rain will as well. As the rain touches the ground, the grass and surronding area will also turn deep red. Anyone who steps on the red areas, will become "marked" with a scarlet marker which will explode on Kirikō's command. *'Bankai'- In Bankai, Rindō becomes Hara no Rindō (原の 竜胆, field of bell flowers). In Bankai, Hara no Rindō becomes a small dagger with a torn piece of scarlet colored cloth tied to the end. The dagger lacks a guard, and has a small circle hole towards the bottom. The dagger is the physical form of Hara no Rindō, while its reiatsu appears around Kirikō in the form of a field of bell flowers, all tainted with the color of blood. **'Shikai Abilities' ***'Unnamed Scarlet Energy Blast'- Gathering a red orb of reiatsu at her palm, Kirikō will fire it at her opponent at tremendous speed. The size and power of the orb differs, depending on the amount of reiatsu she puts into it. ***'Chiniwa' (血庭, blood garden)- Stabbing the dagger of Hara no Rindō into the ground, Kirikō will send a shock wave of blood colored reiatsu upward into the air. As it gathers around her, she will stand and clap her hands. The bell flowers around her die out and the reiatsu around her will solidify and cover her. Stepping from the orb of reiatsu, she gains a scarlet colored armor with a twin pair of red reiatsu spears. Her hair becomes longer, and the ends are died a dark red. ***'Akame' (赤目, blood-shot eyes)- An extension of Chiniwa, Kirikō will summon multiple red ghouls with white skull masks. They are stated to be the "souls of people Kirikō killed" and have a craving for the blood of Kirikō's enemies. By slicing them down, Kirikō can regenerate them into blood she looses during battle. But they are quite destructive on their own, enough to rip apart a Soul limb by limb. Trivia * Under Construction